Shift into Turbo: a DinoThunder fic
by BoukenSpirit
Summary: What happens when two people from Tommy's past show up to help out the DT team? DTAU.


**Reefside College of Technology**

"Wow, they don't make college for weaklings, do they?" A petit brunette laughed as she walked from her college orientation. In her blue jeans and pink T-shirt, she suddenly heard a ring from her black bag around her left shoulder. Digging in the bag she pulled out three notebooks before finding her hot pink razr. Looking at the display she smiled and slipped it open.

"Hey bro." From the other end of the phone line came her brother's voice.

"You know I hate it when you answer the phone like that." She laughed.

"Sorry, I like knowing who it is. Sometimes I don't want to talk to them and I don't answer my phone."

"Whatever, how'd your orientation go this morning?"

"It went alright." She said as she headed across the grassy quad. "It seems like it's going to be hard but, I can handle it. I am, after all, your sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her brother asked.

"You should know, Mr. I-got-my-doctorate-in-six-years." She teased.

"Very funny. When did you get in from Angel Grove?"

"About two. You were at school so I dropped my stuff off in the empty bedroom. I figured you wouldn't be back anytime soon, so I headed to the orientation. You know, I'm really glad you talked me into transferring to Reefside Tech for the spring semester."

"I'm glad you accepted my offer to live with me."

"Yeah well, I'm at my car now, so I'd better hang up." She was now in the parking lot standing next to her white Mustang convertible. Throwing her stuff into the back seat, she leaned against the door and continued her conversation.

"When will you be home?" Her brother asked.

"However long it takes to get from Reefside Tech to your house."

"About ten to fifteen minutes then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Alright, see you then. Bye, Aria."

"Bye, Tommy."

**Dr. O's House, Reefside**

"Why do you think Dr. O left school so quickly today?" A short blonde in yellow asked her two companions as they got out of a red car and headed toward their teacher's house.

"I don't know, Kira." Answered the tall guy in red, "Maybe he had something to do today."

"Yeah, Kira, just because he went missing once, doesn't mean that he will again." The other guy in blue added.

"Alright, let's ask him, huh?" Kira asked as they went up the front steps into the house. Once inside they all stopped.

"What happened here?" Conner asked. The others shrugged. The entire kitchen was covered in clutter. You couldn't see the kitchen table or even the counters. From where they were standing they could see the stacks spreading into the other rooms.

"Dr. O?" Ethan yelled. After some commotion in the living room, a disheveled Dr. Oliver popped his head out from the hallway.

"Hey guys. He walked into the room, pushing his hair from his forehead.

"Dr. O, what happened in here?" Kira asked as her teacher tried to shift some of the piles on the table. Dr. O sat down in an empty chair.

"My sister is coming to live here. I've been busy with you guys and Mesogog and I haven't gotten to cleaning up around here. She just called me and she's going to be here in ten minutes." He hung his head in his hands. The three teenagers looked around the messy house.

"If you let me, I can probably fix this mess pretty quickly." Conner said with his trademark grin. Dr. O looked up,

"Would you three really help me?"

"Hey, what's teamwork for?" Ethan said. Kira nodded,

"Let's get to work!" The three teens and Dr. O started cleaning and organizing the kitchen and living room.

ten minutes later…..

A white Mustang pulled up to the small house. Aria got out and looked at it. She sighed,

"Nothing like Angel Grove, but still." She shrugged and grabbed her messenger bag. Throwing it over her shoulder and ran up the steps into the house. Opening the door, she saw the newly cleaned kitchen. She snorted.

"Looks a lot better than it did earlier." She put her bag on the table and called out,

"Tommy! Are you home?" A thump and a hurried footsteps later her brother came into the kitchen.

"Aria!" Tommy opened his arms as his smiling sister ran into them. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan came into the room behind him and saw their teacher hugging the young girl.

"You're Dr. O's sister?" Conner asked loudly. Aria and Tommy broke apart. Aria looked at him.

"What did you expect? An old maid?"

"Well, " Conner started, but before he could finish Kira interrupted him.

"We didn't know what to expect. Dr. O just told us about you today. I'm Kira, and this is Conner and Ethan."

"There some of my students at Reefside High." Tommy intervened. "They're the best."

"I thought as a teacher you weren't supposed to have favorites?" Aria asked her brother coyly. "By the way, I'm Aria." she smiled at the other teens.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Ethan asked.

"I'm seventeen." Aria answered.

"You're in college at seventeen?" Ethan asked, obviously impressed. "Are you a freshman this year?"

"No, Sophomore. I graduated early." Aria replied. Looking around the room she added, "Looks like you've been busy cleaning." Tommy turned red.

"You saw the mess?" Aria laughed.

"How could I miss it? Now, if you'll excuse me, some kids I met at the orientation and I are going into town. I'm just going to change and I'll be home later bro."

"Alright, see you then." Tommy answered. Aria left the room, causing the other's eyes to follow her.

"Dr. O…" Tommy cut Conner off with a look. The three looked confused but Tommy said nothing. Aria bounded back into the room, this time wearing a dark blue jean mini skirt and a pink hooded t-shirt over a black tank top. Grabbing her bag she yelled good-bye on her way out the door. They heard her mustang rev up and drive out of the driveway.

"Come on guys." Tommy went over to the small model dinosaur skeleton and pulled down it jaw. The rug opened up and they went down the stairs into the basement. Tommy turned to the teens.

"Look, Aria doesn't know about the Power Rangers."

"How can she not know about the Power Rangers?" Ethan asked.

"I mean she doesn't know about my involvement or anything except for what the general public knows. For all Aria knows, I have never had anything to do with the Rangers." Tommy sat down in the chair.

"Dr. O, she's your sister. Don't you think she would have noticed something by now?" Kira asked.

"Not really, she lived with our parents while I lived in Angel Grove. She moved to Angel Grove after they…" Tommy trailed off. Suddenly an alarm went off. Turning to the screens the three saw a monster attacking the city.

"Time to get to work." Tommy said. The three nodded and stepped down.

"Ready?" Conner asked moving his left arm in front of his chest.

"Ready." The other two answered, matching his movement.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

**Reefside Park**

People ran screaming out of the local marketplace. The small restaurants and the booths where local venders sold their goods were being overturned as people ran away from a vicious monster terrorizing them. The three brightly colored rangers ran onto the scene and intercepted the monster and his blasts from hitting the scrambling people. The huge monster looked like a cross between an alligator and a yeti, with snow white fur everywhere on his body, covering his slightly awful colored scaly skin.

"Hey, fuzz face; what ice cap did Mesogog pull you out of?" Conner asked in the typical ranger style.

"That doesn't matter, what matters know is that I'm going to defeat you!" The Monster blasted at the rangers. Jumping in the air to avoid the blast, Conner shot at them using his tyranno staff. Ethan and Kira followed using the Ptera grips and the Tricera shield. The monster swerved and fell over into a large explosion.

**Later at Dr. O's house**

"That was pretty easy. I mean he didn't even grow. We never had to call the zords." Kira said confused. The three rangers were sitting on the step up to the consol. Hayley sat in one of the chairs while Trent sat on the chair on the other side. Tommy stood in front of them.

"Maybe Mesogog can't make them grow anymore." Ethan said hopefully looking at the others. Tommy shook his head.

"If I know Mesogog, he'll never give up. Something is wrong." Tommy paced the floor.

"Well, right now I suggest that you get upstairs." Hayley interrupted. "Aria just pulled in the driveway." Dr. Oliver sprinted up the stairs, causing Trent to follow him in puzzlement.

"Come on," Conner said, "We'll fill you in on the way to the cyberspace." Meanwhile upstairs the trapdoor closed the second Aria walked in the door. Throwing her keys on the table she saw her brother standing there. Her face showed some shock, but mostly deep thought.

"Are you alright? Why are you back so soon?" Tommy said worried. Aria walked up to him and looked directly into his face.

"How long have there been power rangers in Reefside?" Tommy recoiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy thought quickly,

"About four months, I don't know. I figured you'd know about the rangers being here…I..."

"You should have told me anyway. I was in the park when it was attacked. Then the power rangers showed up. Are they like Lightspeed Rescue, or do they keep their identities secret like most teams?" Aria quizzed her brother.

"Aria, I don't know much about the rangers, but they keep their identities secret from the rest of the world." Tommy answered. He turned to the kitchen and tried to casually laugh, "Why are you so interested anyway?" Aria sat down at the table.

"I don't know, I guess living in Angel Grove with all of those rangers…I…I guess that I was curious." Aria stumbled.

"Well, what do you want for dinner? I'll make whatever you want." Tommy said, leaning against the counter, and simultaneously changing the subject. Aria laughed,

"Sorry bro, I've heard enough horror stories about your cooking. I'll take you out to eat, if you'll show me where to go."

"Who told you about my cooking?" Tommy asked indignantly. Aria laughed,

"Mom and Dad lived through about fifteen of your anniversary dinners." Tommy threw his head back and laughed deeply. He took his sister around her neck and gave her a noogie. Aria squirmed away and swatted him on the arm. They looked at each other and said simultaneously,

"Take-out?" Laughing they headed out the door.

**Reefside High, 4 days later**

Riiiiiiiiinnngg!!

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period science for the four teenage rangers and their teacher. The four teens walked up to Tommy's teacher desk. Dr. O looked up at them.

"Dr. O we kinda need to talk to you." Kira said slowly. The guys nodded, but no one spoke. Dr. O looked from ranger to ranger expectantly. Ethan pushed Conner forward, Conner tried to protest, but the others pushed him. Conner gave in,

"Look, Dr. O, we feel you need to tell your sister. It really is making things hard for us, not being in the command center when she's in the house. I mean the last monster Mesogog sent we almost failed because you weren't coming." Tommy bowed his head,

"Guys, I'm sorry but I don't know how to tell my sister about the past. Especially since she met all of the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo rangers, I mean, one ranger was even her sparring partner." Obviously startled Trent asked,

"How come her sparring partner was a ranger? Wasn't he a little older and tougher than her?" Tommy laughed while putting away his things.

"No, remember me telling you about Justin?"

"The ranger that was 12?" Kira asked, face pinched.

"Yeah, when he was a ranger Aria was only a year younger than him." Watching the registered shock he smiled, "I don't think she ever suspected anything." Tommy snorted, "If she knew, she might not have treated Justin so meanly."

"She was mean to him?" Ethan asked. Tommy smiled,

"Sometimes I swear she hated him, she'd kick him so hard, he'd fall straight on his back. Sometimes he'd retaliate, but Zordon taught him to accept people that annoyed him." Another bell rang. "You guys are late now. Go to class." Tommy smiled as he pushed the four outside his classroom.

**Meanwhile, Reefside Tech**

The warm morning sun shone over the campus quad as Aria made her way across it. College kids ran around getting from class to class and hanging out on the picnic benches. In her dark jeans and soft pink t-shirt, Aria carried the large load of books she had just purchased at the student store. Suddenly she rammed into another person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up into the smiling eyes of the brown haired guy who ran into her.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." He replied, bending over to pick up her books. Gathering the books, Aria started to accept the books from his hands. Then he stopped and began staring into her eyes. Aria froze.

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly blinking. "But you look really familiar." Aria wrinkled her brow, thinking.

"You know, you do too. Have we met before?" He shook his head,

"I don't know, maybe. I'm Justin." Aria dropped her books.

"Justin? Justin Stewart??" She exclaimed excitedly. He looked confused. Aria giggled, "You don't remember me do you?" He again shook his head. "I'm your old sparring partner. Aria Oliver." Justin's face spread from confused shock to joyful surprise.

"Aria! Wow, it's been so long!" Justin smiled broadly. Aria surveyed him. Justin certainly had grown up. His long brown hair just reached his eyebrows and was cut rough and shaggy. He was almost six foot and had nicely toned muscles in his tight blue shirt.

Justin was equally impressed with Aria. Her long brown hair was streaked with red and blonde highlights. _She's definitely grown up since Angel Grove._ He thought. Suddenly he noticed that she was talking again.

"You need to come see him, he'll be so glad to see you!"

"Huh? Who?"

"Hello? Tommy? My brother?"

"Oh, right. Yeah we should go. I'm done with classes at four." Justin said. Aria replied,

"I finish about three thirty, I'll meet you in the town center about two then."

**Reefside High, 3:30pm**

The last bell of the day rang. Students poured into the hallways and pushed to get to the doors to escape the endless torture that went on inside the school. Free from the teachers until Monday, all the students that is except for the four rangers. Heading to Conner's car the four were laughing and teasing each other like normal friends would. Just as they reached the red car their silver wrist bracelets rang out. Glancing around they all climbed into the car and crowded around the driver's seat as Conner answered his.

"Go ahead Hayley."

"Guys, get down to the town center. A monster is attacking. I'll send Tommy when I can." Conner stepped on the gas and they sped off.

**Reefside Town Center, Ten Minutes Later**

The four brightly colored heroes' ran in front of a massive beast. With green skin and a flower shaped head, he resembled a potted plant that was given a little too much miracle grow.

"I think Mesogog is reaching for his newer monsters. This guy looks harmless!" The blue ranger said confidently crossing his arms.

"Don't be so sure." The rangers turned to where the voice had come from. On the top of one of the buildings stood a lone figure dressed all in black.

"Mesogog has a power upgrade for you!" Elsa yelled down at the seemingly harmless monster. The monster looked at her as she held up a large bronze staff that had several markings on it, not known to the four young rangers. The black dino ranger ran to the other four.

"Guys, that's the Staff of Muranthias! We can't let Elsa use it!"

"I'll go," Conner volunteered, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Shied of Triumph!" Kira and Ethan gave him some of their power.

"Battlized, Triassic Ranger!" Conner jumped to the top of the building and began to fight Elsa, while the other rangers on the ground fought the scaly monster. Easily beating the monster, Kira, Ethan and Trent cornered him in an alley. Dr. O was having trouble fighting Zeltrax, who had appeared out of nowhere. Even for and old lady, Elsa was keeping up with Conner and throwing him on his back often. Using the staff, she was stronger and more agile.

Finally, Elsa struck Conner and threw him off of the building. Dropping out of Triassic mode, Conner landed in front of his friends, who were about to shoot Scaletron. Landing next to Scaletron, Elsa zapped him with the staff.

"NO!" Tommy yelled. The green and purple light enveloped him.

"What's he doing?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Kira answered. Tommy ran over,

"He's mutating using Maligore's powers!" he shouted.

**50 feet away under a fallen table**

"You know, this isn't how I imagined catching up on lost time with you." Justin said as he crouched next to Aria under the table.

"Shhh!" Aria scolded him. "I want to hear what they're saying!"

"Why?" Aria sighed impatiently, "I'm just interested." Justin pulled her arm so she was facing him. Their faces only inches apart they both stopped. Neither moved for a moment. Blinking out of it, Justin spoke,

"So, you're spying on the rangers trying to find out their identities?" Aria's mouth dropped open in obvious shock,

"How could you say that? I'm just trying to find out about the monster. There were enough of them in Angel Grove growing up. I mean especially if you went on one of Bulk and Skull's monster tours." she giggled. Justin threw his head back and laughed.

"Shh, look!" Elsa had come down off the building and zapped Scaletron. Twisting and turning, Scaletron glowed with the green and purple light and morphed directly into a large half scaly and half lava-cracked mutant. With evil laughter, he faced the rangers.

"Oh no," Aria whispered. "He looks like Maligore." Justin stared at her, gripped her arm and made her face him. She whimpered, "Ow, you're hurting me." she twisted away from him.

"Sorry, but… how do you know about Maligore?" Justin asked her harshly looking into her eyes. Aria's eyes widened. Before she could answer an explosion went off behind them. They turned just in time to see the five rangers brutally attacked and thrown to the ground. The monster laughed and moved in to finish them. Suddenly a large green light from the sky descended on him. It sucked him and Elsa up into the sky. Aria and Justin watched in horror as the rangers lay motionless on the ground. Flashes of light in their respective colors enveloped them as they demorphed.

**Command Center, One hour later**

Groaning in pain, Tommy slowly opened his eyes. Seeing he was in the command center he looked from cot to cot on the floor. Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan lay motionless on each of them. Hayley came down the steps into the room.

"Good, you're awake. That was a pretty bad hit you guys took." She said, bending over to check on Kira. Tommy rubbed his forehead. Suddenly he remembered. Bolting out of the cot he jumped onto the consol and began typing furiously. Diagrams and pictures of the staff appeared on the screens.

"Tommy, you really should be lying down. You got hit hard." Hayley admonished him. he began to sway and Hayley caught him as he began to fall over. Leading him back to his cot, Hayley dropped him gently. Tommy laughed,

"How did you carry us all here if you can barely get me from the consol to here?" Hayley smiled,

"I didn't carry you." Tommy looked confused.

"Then how did we all get here?"

"We carried you." Tommy turned around. Aria and a teenage boy about her age stood in the doorway. She walked toward him. His face was frozen in complete shock.

"A..Aria? How did you…I mean… how did you know… who's that?" He stuttered. Aria sat down on the edge of his cot and smiled.

"First I need to tell you something." A groaning from the other cots interrupted them. Aria went over to Kira's while Hayley went to the guys. Sitting up the three were startled to see Aria.

"Who's that?" Ethan said, pointing to the teen in the corner.

"I'll get to him. But first you need to listen to me." Aria sat back down on Dr. O's cot. Facing him square in the eye she spoke,

"I know you're the black power ranger. I also know that you were the green, white and red rangers too." Tommy pulled back in surprise. Aria continued, "And that's where he comes in." She stood and walked over to Justin. "Tommy, this is a friend of ours from Angel Grove." She turned to Tommy and smiled. Justin walked over to Tommy, who stood up.

"Hey Tommy. It's me, Justin Stewart, the blue ranger?" Tommy's eyes widened.

"Justin! Wow, it's so good to see you!" Justin hugged Tommy.

"Ok, wait, he was a power ranger?" Conner asked, standing up. Justin laughed,

"Yeah, I was twelve at the time, but hey. They all put up with me." He looked at Aria, "Although she didn't take it very well." Tommy looked at Aria,

"You knew he was a ranger?" Aria laughed,

"That's the only reason I never really hurt him. Zordon and Dimitria needed him." Tommy's mouth dropped open,

"How did you…?" Aria smiled.

"Did you really think I didn't know anything about you being a ranger? I've known since I was little. You were green!!"

"You've known all this time and you didn't tell me?" Aria shrugged,

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I was seven!"

"This is all very touching, but we have a slight problem on our hands here." Ethan interrupted them.

"Right." Tommy leapt back up the steps to the consol. The others followed him. Tommy began to explain the diagrams. "This is the staff of Muranthias. Years ago when we were Zeo rangers, the evil space pirate Divatox went to Muranthias to marry Maligore and become all powerful. We upgraded our power into Turbo and gained a new member." He motioned to Justin who nodded.

"Yeah, Rocky was injured at a tournament and I went to visit him in the hospital. When I heard someone coming I hid under the bed. See Rocky wasn't awake then. The others came in and got a call from Zordon on their morphers. I heard them as saw them teleport away. Rocky found I was there and sent me to the command center to fill in for him." Tommy nodded,

"Yes, and we all followed Divatox to Muranthias because she had two of our friends, who had been rangers."

"Jason and Kimberly." Aria finished. Tommy stared at her.

"How much do you know?" Aria looked sheepish.

"Maybe my older brother should keep his computer password protected." Tommy's mouth dropped open.

"You little…"

"Hey calm down, I didn't tell anyone." Aria insisted, backing away from Tommy's furious face. The others laughed behind them. Tommy turned back to the moniter.

"Anyway, while we were there, Maligore was brought back to life. The Turbo rangers fought him, and with the help of Jason, Kim, Lerigot, and the Turbo Megazord, we were able to defeat him and send him crashing into the waters that surround Muranthias. We thought that was the end of him, but after I started college I discovered the staff. The staff was created after he was destroyed, combining all of his power into one item.

"So all of Maligore was just transferred to that lizard dude?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah, he's going to be tough to defeat." Tommy said, sitting down in the computer chair.

"Well, you can always count on me and Aria." Justin replied, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Aria nodded,

"We may not be power rangers, but we'll help in any way we can." Aria added, pausing she then said, "Why did the monster leave?" Tommy shrugged,

"I have no idea."

**Mesogog's Lair**

"Master, why did you bring us back? We almost destroyed the rangers!" Elsa shouted at her master who was sitting peacefully on his throne. Mesogog stood and Elsa hit the floor in pain. A yellow/orange light connected their heads and Elsa screamed her apologies. Breaking their connection, Mesogog moved toward the monster who stood in the doorway, silent. He surveyed him.

"You look frightful." Mesogog hissed. "That will do… perfectly." The monster garbled something unintelligible. "I see you don't have the highest intelligence." Elsa stood from the floor. "I think, Elsa, you were wondering why I stopped you from finishing the rangers. That is very simple. There has been an energy surge lately and I need the rangers to find it for me."

"Why not let me go, Master?" Elsa pleaded. "Let me prove myself to you!"

"No, this power is protected by a great force. Only _good_ can release it." Mesogog began pacing, "They must find the power and think that we don't know anything."

**Command Center**

"Tommy, have you looked at the power surge I showed you yesterday?" Hayley asked. Tommy shook his head,

"We can't deal with that right now. We have to stop him first." Tommy pointed at the screen. The half lava, half lizard, monster was wandering through the town center. "Come on guys!" Tommy stepped behind the four teens.

"What can we do?" Aria interrupted. Tommy turned,

"Nothing, you and Justin will stay here and stay out of trouble." Aria tried to protest, "No buts! Stay here!"

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" answered the others.

"Tyranno power!"

"Tricera power!"

"Ptera power!"

"Drago power!"

"Brachio power!"

The five rangers headed out of the center on their raptor cycles and ATV's. Aria and Hayley sat in the two computer chairs while Justin stood between them. They watched the rangers go into battle with the monster. Holding their own, the rangers attacked him. Back in the command center the others watched helplessly.

BBUUUZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!

Aria and Justin jerked around, looking for the source of the buzzing. Hayley, on the other hand, ran over to another computer with a map of California.

"Hayley, what is that?" Aria asked, walking over to her with Justin following.

"It's the energy surge. It's moving and causing discrepancies in the radar in that area. I need to go investigate it." She moved to the door.

"No!" Aria shouted, stopping Hayley with one hand. She looked at Justin, who nodded. He looked at Hayley,

"We'll go. The others need you here." Hayley looked at the screen. "Look Hayley, they'll need you if the monster grows. Aria and I can handle it. Come on Hayley." Hayley waited, then nodded.

"Here, take this." She handed Justin a small hand-held computer tracker. He smiled,

"Just like my Turbo tracker." Aria laughed at him. Hayley smiled and handed them a map.

"Here, go there. It should be in that area. Be quick." They both nodded and ran up the stairs. Hayley turned to the computer and sighed.

"I hope I did the right thing."

**Outside the Old Woods**

Climbing out of the driver's seat of her white mustang, Aria surveyed the area. "Does it say anything?" Justin, who climbed out of the passenger seat, shook his head.

"It looks like it's coming from over there." He pointed to a parking lot, far away from the old woods. Aria nodded and the two headed over to the parking lot. Walking over the empty asphalt, Aria looked around. There were no buildings in sight. Justin went over to what looked like the burned ruins of an old building. Bending over, Aria picked up a piece of the ruin and threw it.

"Aw man!" Justin swore. Aria walked over to him,

"What is it?" she asked him. He shut the tracker's lid. Frustrated, he replied,

"I lost it."

"You lost it?" Aria asked, surprised. "How could you lose it, it was massive!"

"I don't know. It just vanished." He sat down on an old broken bench. Aria sat next to him. Justin looked at her. As the afternoon sun spread light over her face, she smiled, closed her eyes and absorbed the warmth. Her red and blonde streaked brown hair shone like light off of the ocean that shimmered a few miles away. He grinned, thinking about how much she had grown up since Angel Grove.

**Meanwhile in Reefside**

"AHHHHHH!!" The five rangers were thrown to the ground as a blast went off behind them. None could stand. Reaching forward with his hand, Conner tried to push himself up. The others tried as well, but no one could stand. Each of them slowly rested their heads, no longer looking at their attacker. The monster prepared for his final strike, his hand was behind his head, ready to strike when he suddenly vanished into thin air.

In the Command Center Hayley sighed in relief. She called the rangers, "Guys, he's gone, get back here."

**Burned Out Parking Lot**

"You know what?" Aria said, turned to Justin, who started, collected himself and asked what. "I think that the power is either moving, or in another dimension." Justin thought,

"Anther dimension?" He looked at her doubtingly. Impatiently, she stood and faced him,

"Yes, another dimension. They do exist," she poked him in the chest, "you've been to one."

"Hey!" Aria turned away from him, exasperatingly.

"Come on, Justin! You were a ranger! Think about it, how else could it have disappeared so fast?"

"Aria, look out!" Aria looked and a tyrannodrone swung at her head. She ducked and kicked it straight in the stomach. More attacked Justin, and the two were left fighting about a dozen tyrannodrones. Justin expertly fought off the creatures and got a glance over to Aria. She was holding her own and keeping the tyrannodrones away but the the great number of them made it hard to keep up.

Explosions from the side blasted some of the tyrannodrones away and the others stopped. ducking from the bright light of the blast, Justin and Aria looked up slowly.

"It can't be…"

**Command Center**

"Oh man, that was miserable. How many times is that jerk going to pound us?" Ethan asked, rubbing his sore shoulder. None of the others answered, they were all rubbing their wounds. Tommy sat down in the computer chair next to Hayley. He looked around,

"Where did Aria and Justin go?" Hayley looked away. "Hayley?" she turned to him,

"I sent them to check out the power surge."

"What? Why would you do that?" Hayley turned to the computer,

"It was very powerful, Tommy. I couldn't leave here and you were all fighting. Besides, they both have a lot of Martial Arts training if anything should happen."

**Old Parking Lot**

Ducking the blasts, Aria and Justin ran over to the sources.

"Storm Blaster!" Justin shouted.

"Lightning Cruiser!" Aria whispered. "But how…?"

"Storm Blaster always shows up when I need him the most!" Justin ran his hand over its hood. Aria stood next to Lightning Cruiser. The Tyrannodrones began attacking again. Storm Blaster's headlights blinked with a strange beeping noise. "What's that? Aria! They want us to get in." The Driver's side doors swung open. Aria nodded to Justin and they each got in the cars. Slamming down their own accelerators Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser jolted forward with such force that both drivers were slammed against the seat backs. The tyrannodrones disappeared as the sky blurred into a multicolored painting. The cars gradually slowed down and came to a halted stop.

"Where are we?" Justin opened Storm Blaster's door and looked around the area. Aria stood as she got out of Lightning Cruiser.

"It's like a tropical Rainforest." She said confused. "I don't think we're in Reefside anymore."

"No way." Justin whispered. He ran through a cluster of bushes onto a path.

"Hey wait up!" Aria ran after him, going faster than she had ever before in her life. Justin kept going, turning randomly but never slowing down. Suddenly he stopped. They were standing at the entrance to a cave. Justin walked over to it slowly.

"This is not possible." He wandered around. Aria watched his face. His dark hair tousled from the run, Justin's eyes were wide with surprise.

"What is it?" She asked, coming up behind him. He turned to her.

"I guess you were right about the dimensions. We're on Muranthias."

**Command Center**

"Can we please track my sister now?" Tommy asked Hayley. the four teenaged rangers had gone home to rest before Mesogog sent the monster again. Hayley and Tommy stayed to keep an eye on the city.

"I gave them a tracker. I can track that."

"We're going to track a tracker?" Tommy asked quizzically. Hayley gave him an evil stare.

"For a guy who wants to find his sister, you sure are being a jerk." Tommy ducked his head down.

"Sorry, that just struck me as funny." Hayley shook her head.

"Here it's searching. And we should get their location about…now." Hayley frowned.

"What?" Tommy asked, "What is it?" Hayley typed furiously on the keyboard. After a minute of silence she pushed it away.

"I don't believe it. I lost them!"

"How can you lose them?" Tommy sat faintly in the chair next to her.

"The only way I could have lost them is if they left this dimension. But that's impossible!" Tommy leaned back and sighed,

"In the Power Ranger Universe, nothing is impossible."

**Muranthias**

"Muranthias? As in the island where you defeated Maligore, Muranthias?" Aria stuttered out.

"I'd recognize this place anytime. It was my first battle as a ranger. We helped save Jason and Kimberley." Justin smiled as he reminisced. Aria smiled and turned to the cave.

"Should we go in?" she asked, looking at him. Justin shrugged,

"Why not?" The two made their way into the dark cavern.

**Mesogog's Lair**

Elsa was furiously working at one of the many machines in Mesogog's lab when the giant lizard came in and stood behind her.

"Elsa, have the rangers gone to retrieve the power source yet?" he hissed into her ear. Elsa cringed.

"Um, well, no master. See, the power surge is gone." She closed her eyes quickly as Mesogog put his face in hers.

"You lost it?!?!" He growled angrily at her. Elsa cowered.

"Master, two humans were trying but were saved by two cars. The cars took them out of the dimension. Just before they disappeared, the surge vanished." Mesogog released her, turned away and began to pace.

"You had better follow them and get the source before they do. NOW!!" Mesogog shouted the last word, scaring Elsa into running out of the room

**Muranthias**

Justin went first and Aria closely followed. After the long tunnel, they entered the dark inner sanctum. Aria shivered and moved closer to Justin. Despite the unpleasant situation, Justin grinned at how near she was.

"Huh?" Aria gasped as torches lit themselves all over the room. "Sorry." Aria backed away embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I got a little caught up in the stillness." She was blushing badly. Justin turned away, trying not to let her see him laugh. The room was now lit with the fire from the torches. The bricked floor seamlessly met with the large hole in the middle of the room. Aria walked over to the pit. She leaned over it,

"Wow, that's a long way down."

"No kidding, that's where Kim and Jason fell in. That was the scariest thing I think I ever had to deal with as a ranger." He glanced over at the pit. "I think we should get out of here. Aria nodded, but jumped when a loud whirring startled them both.

"It's the tracker!" Justin pulled the handheld device out of his pocket. Flipping open the lid and checked the reading. "Whoa, it's off the chart! AH!" Justin yelled in surprise as the tracker exploded in his hand.

"Whatever it is, it's around here somewhere." Aria said as she bent over to touch the remains of the tracker. "Let's get to the cars and spend the night out there. It's too creepy in here." Justin nodded and the two left the chamber with the lights extinguishing themselves as they left.

**Command Center, 7:30 am**

Hayley walked down the stairs into the cave-like command center and saw a very tired science teacher sleeping on the computer keyboard. She went over to him and touched his shoulder. At her touch Tommy jumped up and opened his eyes.

"I'm awake!" He shouted, Hayley laughed.

"You have key marks on your face." Tommy wiped his face as Hayley continued. "I take it they're not back yet?" Tommy shook his head.

"No, I never got so much as a signal last night. I think I fell asleep around 3 or 4 am." He yawned widely. Hayley laughed,

"You have to be in school in a half hour you know." Tommy jolted up. Swearing he ran up the stairs. Ten minutes later Hayley heard his jeep pull out of the driveway. Laughing, Hayley turned to the computer and began searching the databases for traces of Aria and Justin.

**Muranthias, 7:30 am**

Yawning and stretching Aria opened her eyes. For a few moments, she didn't know where she was. Then it flooded back to her, she was in the driver's seat of Lightning Cruiser on the island of Muranthias. She listened to the quiet morning, but suddenly it was interrupted by a load grunting. It was coming from Storm Blaster. She quietly went over and saw Justin laying over the front seat, snoring. Aria covered her mouth, trying not to let him hear her laugh.

"Justin. Justin, you need to wake up." Justin turned to the other side and murmered,

"Five more minutes please." Aria laughed,

"Wake up sweetheart." She bent over and kissed his forehead loudly. Justin smiled and curled up, rolling her eyes her pushed his head. Justin woke with a jolt.

"Wha? Whas gonin on?" Justin slurred. Aria giggled,

"You're a pretty sound sleeper, aren't you blue ranger?" Justin yawned and put his hand to his loudly growling stomach.

"Quiet you." he said sarcastically. He stood up from the car and stretched. Aria's stomach growled.

"Wow," she moaned, "I'm so hungry!" Justin dug through his pockets, and pulled out a rather squashed pack of gum. He offered her a piece,

"This is all I have." He said. Aria smiled and took the gum.

"Thanks, this should do until we get back." She surveyed the area. "If we get back that is." Justin shrugged.

"Do you think Mesogog is going to follow us here?" Aria asked. Justin shrugged,

"Not sure, Tommy didn't tell us too much about him. Divatox would have followed us. Heck, last time we came, we followed HER!"

"Yes, but this time we're not following anyone," Aria rolled her eyes at Justin, "We don't even know why Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser brought us here!" Suddenly a loud, male voice pierced the air,

"Don't mess this one up! I'll have your heads for this!" Ducking down, Aria and Justin hid behind the bushes and peaked around to where tyrannodrone's were busily completing monotonous tasks. Justin looked at Aria and put his hand on his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Aria nodded and the two tried to get closer to see who it was. A tall green and black monster directed the tyrannodrones with some large crates. The monster spoke again, "If you don't hurry, you'll end up in the scrap heap! They are meant to be taken to the Serpent's temple to revive Maligore!" Curious, Aria and Justin looked at each other. Justin motioned to the cars, Aria nodded and followed him. Once out of hearing range of the monster, Aria spoke,

"Who was that? And what's he talking about?" she looked at Justin. He turned away and began pacing,

"In order to raise Maligore the last time, Divatox needed two humans of purity and strength. That time it was Kim and Jason, but Maligore isn't here anymore. The staff that he was turned into was used by Mesogog." He turned back to Aria who leaned up against Lightning Cruiser in deep thought. She looked up.

"But who does he have this time?"

**Reefside High School, directly after school**

Principle Randall burst through the door of Dr. O's classroom. She walked up to his desk and threw a piece of paper onto it.

"In the future," she hissed, "I hope you remember that I am not your messenger girl." Quickly, she turned and left the empty room, obviously annoyed. Tommy picked up the piece of paper, and slowly unfolded it.

Tommy,

Some things have come up and I need your help. Please call me at this number. 555-1563.

Your friend,

Kat

Tommy smiled, he only knew one Kat. He quickly grabbed his briefcase and rushed out of the room.

**Dr. O's house**

Coming through the door, Tommy threw his briefcase on the kitchen table and grabbed the phone. Dialing the number on the piece of paper, Tommy listened to the ring on the other end until it was interrupted by a musical Australian accent.

"Hello?"

"Katherine, it's Tommy."

"Tommy! Thank goodness!" she replied partially happy but Tommy could hear the relief in her voice.

"I got your message. What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh Tommy, everything! I called Tanya last week to set up our monthly lunch and Shaun told me she disappeared! Then I tried Adam, Liz told me he's gone too. I was worried about you Justin and Rocky, but yours was the only number I could find."

"Who's Liz and Shaun?"

"If you'd been around the last three years you'd know that Shaun and Tanya got married and Adam married Liz, their high school sweethearts." Katherine sighed exasperatedly. "Anyway, no one knows where they are."

"Hmm… that's strange." Tommy thought.

"What is it Tommy? You know you can tell me." Katherine pleaded. Tommy hesitated,

"I can't tell you over the phone. Could you come to Reefside? There's something I need to tell you. In person." Silence on the other end. Tommy listened, he heard her sigh.

"There's something I need to tell you too. If I leave now, I can be there in two hours."

"Alright," Tommy gave Kat directions to his house and they hung up. Tommy heard his front door close. The four teens walked into the room.

"We're here for training." Conner said, putting his hands in his back pockets. Tommy walked past them and opened the trap door into the Command Center.

"We don't have time for training right now." Tommy answered him. "But don't get excited," he smiled at the teenagers, "We have more problems."

"have you found Justin and Aria yet?" Kira asked, concerned. Tommy sighed and went down the stairs with the four following him,

"No, something else. One of the former pink rangers called me today. Two other former rangers have gone missing."

"Two? First Justin and Aria, now two former rangers? Somebody seriously has some ranger issues." Ethan said. Ignoring him, Trent asked,

"What are we going to do now?" Tommy sighed,

"I asked her to come down here. We'll probably need her help."

"What are you saying? Are you going to tell her about us being power rangers?" Conner asked.

"Yes, Conner, we can trust her." He said to the disbelieving teen. "She'll be here in two hours. You'll meet her after I talk to her."

**Mesogog's Lair**

Elsa typed something on a computer as Mesogog walked in and called her to attention.

"Have you located those two brats yet?" he growled. Elsa stepped forward and answered,

"Almost my lord, all I need to do is…" Elsa gasped.

"What is it?" Mesogog asked, getting in her face. Elsa cringed and replied,

"It seems they are at the Serpent's Temple. Along with the loser, the traitor Zeltrax revived."

"What?" Mesogog shouted, "You had better get to that island and stop them, now won't you?" Elsa meakly nodded and left, as Mesogog sat on his throne.

**Muranthias 3 pm**

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you." Aria whispered from behind a rock crevice.

"I know, you've told me at least four times already today." Justin replied, slightly annoyed. Early that morning the two had decided to follow the monster to hopefully find a way off of the island. They had followed the green and black monster around all day, doing random things between a space ship and the entrance to the Serpent's Temple. Now, they had followed him to an area that looked like his command center. They had been sitting there for a while and were starting to get tired, when the monster stood and motioned to a few tyrannodrone's.

"Bring the prisoners to the temple. Make sure they are guarded well." Before he could get this statement out a green vortex appeared and a metal looking a robot came out. "Hello Zeltrax, I was just preparing to move the prisoners."

"You are doing well, Ecliptor. You have almost repaid your debt to me for raising you from the dead." Ecliptor nodded.

"And I am most grateful; the prisoners are to be moved to the temple immediately."

"Good, I will go to Reefside and distract the power rangers." And with that, Zeltrax went back into the vortex. Ecliptor growled.

"I will not serve you. I will conquer the world for myself, and you will not stop me!" he walked off. Still behind the rocks, Aria motioned for Justin to move down the hill quietly. Once out of earshot she spoke.

"We need to get to the temple before them if we want to try to help the prisoners." Justin laughed,

"One mission and you are already acting like a ranger. Which you're not." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, we still need to help them."

Justin nodded and led the way to the Serpent's Temple.

**Outside Dr. O's house, 2 hours later**

"Alright, this is the place." A late twenties version of Kat Hillard stepped out of her small Honda Accord. Breathing deeply, she walked up the front stairs to the door. After a few seconds, she knocked. She heard a loud banging and the door opened.

"Katherine."

"Hello, Tommy." she half whispered. Tommy smiled.

"Come on in, there's a lot we need to talk about." Kat nodded and followed him into the house. He led her into the kitchen, where he handed her a glass of water. Accepting the water, Kat sat down at the table. Tommy sat across from her. Kat looked at the black purse on the table and picked it up with a curious look at Tommy, who laughed.

"That's not mine. It's Aria's."

"Oh, your little sister? The one I met in Angel Grove?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah," he said. "She's part of why I needed to talk to you in person." Tommy shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. "Kat, have you heard about the power rangers here in Reefside?"

"Yes, but…"

"Kat, they're in my basement."

"You mean," she stood up quickly, "You're a ranger again?" Tommy stood and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, but…" he stopped her from saying anything with his hand, "Let me explain." He sat back down and she sat silently in her chair. Tommy began to explain everything, starting with Anton Mercer and the Dino Gems, to meeting the three teens, becoming the black ranger, and the evil white ranger who turned good. Katherine sat silently through his entire explanation. Finally he got to the day before. "Yesterday, Aria went to college and met an old friend. It was Justin." At hearing Justin's name Kat sat up.

"So he's alright?" she asked. Tommy shifted in his chair.

"Not quite. Come on." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him. He went over to the tyrannosaurus skeleton and pulled down its jaw. The rug in front of him lifted, revealing the stairs to the basement. Tommy smiled at Kat's wide eyes. Taking her hand he pulled her down the stairs after him. The four teens and Hayley turned and walked up to them. "This is the red ranger, Conner, Ethan is our blue ranger, Kira is yellow, and Trent is the White ranger. Hayley is our 'Billy'" Tommy said, referring to the genius that helped the Zeo rangers after being blue ranger for years. "She take's care of everything zord and weapon wise."

"Hello, I'm Katherine. I see you have no pink ranger around here?"

"Nope, just you." Hayley answered, smiling. Tommy turned to Kat.

"About Justin, he and Aria went to track a massive power surge. But late last night, the surge disappeared, along with the two of them." Kat gasped. Tommy was about to say something but Hayley interrupted him.

"While you were upstairs I got a lock on an invisi-portal. Guess who came out of it?"

"Zeltrax?"

"Zeltrax." Hayley nodded. "I've been scrambling for any traces of where Aria and Justin could have gone, so I traced the invisi-portal. Guess where it leads?"

"Muranthias." This time it was Kat who'd spoken. She looked up at them. "It has to be. What other dimensions are there?"

**Muranthias**

A loud bang echoed throughout the temple, causing Aria to flinch. Justin put his finger to his lips and stood up slowly from their hiding place. They had watched the tyrannodrones push two people in their mid-thirties into a large metal cage. Their hair covered their faces and neither looked up. All the tyrannodrones left, causing the startling bang. Justin looked around. The people still weren't looking up. The tyrannodrone guards paced the floor.

"Hey, do you think we could get some water here?" The man snapped. Justin ducked down instantly. His face white, he turned to Aria.

"I know that voice anywhere. It's Adam, and I'd bet anything that that's Tanya with him." He peaked back over the rock. "We have to do something." Aria nodded.

"Let's wait for a bit." She whispered.

**Some time Later**

The two sat there for what seemed like hours, crouched behind the rocks. The two tyrannodrone guards had dozed off. Justin touched Aria's arm, startling her. She looked into his eyes. Caught off guard, Justin froze. Shaking himself out of it, he nodded toward the cage. She nodded back, and they stood. Aria went around the left side of the large boulder and Justin on the right.

Neither tyrannodrone moved; they were obviously asleep. Moving toward the cage, they walked bent over and quietly. Quietly, that is, until Justin accidentally kicked a large stone five feet across the floor to where one of the tyrannodrones sat.

They froze. Inside the cage, the two people stood up and looked at the two teenagers. Their faces proved it; Adam and Tanya were standing at the door, wide-eyed at the two. The tyrannodrones didn't move. Aria's hand flew to her mouth, in an attempt to not laugh. They both moved over to the drones, Justin picked the keys up from one tyrannodrones belts, not disturbing him the least. Smiling at Aria, Justin nodded. Aria bent over and tapped the tyrannodrone on the forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head!" she called sweetly. Both drones stood, but before they could do anything, Justin and Aria kicked them in their stomachs and piled the two into a corner.

"Quickly, get the door!" Aria yelled, but it was futile, Justin had already inserted the key and had opened the door. "Let's go!" she called.

"Thanks, man." Adam said as the four moved to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The large green and black monster stood in front of them, dozens of tyrannodrones surrounding him. Justin and Aria stood on either side of Tanya and Adam, in fighting positions.

"You two going to help us, or what?" Justin asked them, teasingly.

"Did you have to ask, kid?" Adam replied with a smile, positioning his fists in front of him.

"Just like old times." Tanya said, as sassy as ever. The four attacked, the two older fighters used expert martial arts moves, while the two teens used easier and less advanced moves, but achieved the same effect nonetheless. Adam and Tanya fought the large monster. After pushing the majority of the tyrannodrones out from the exit, there was a clear path to the exit.

"The door!" Justin shouted. Ducking away from the monster, Adam and Tanya followed Justin and Aria out the door. Running rapidly, the four ran from the temple.

"Where did they go?" The monster screamed, "Catch them!" But it was too late, the four had gotten far away and hidden behind some large bushes as tyrannodrones rushed past. After they had, they stood from behind the bushes.

"Thanks for your help, whoever you are." Adam said to the two teenagers, causing the girl to burst out laughing. "What did I say?" Adam asked, confused. He looked at Tanya who shrugged. The boy had his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes.

"Are you done?" he asked her. She covered her mouth and nodded quietly, obviously trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" the girl said, trying not to laugh. "You don't recognize us. I figured you'd at least know him." she pointed to the boy. He smiled

"Adam, Tanya, I'm the new blue ranger! Is that cool or what?" Justin said mockingly. Tanya's mouth dropped open.

"Justin!" she yelled as she hugged him. Adam grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You've grown up kid." Justin rolled as Aria laughed.

"This lovely laughing girl, is Tommy's sister Aria." Justin explained.

"Oh, I remember!" Tanya exclaimed, "You two used to spar." Aria nodded.

"Yeah, we're not twelve anymore." her face sobered. "Who was that monster? And what are they doing?" Adam and Tanya looked at each other. Adam turned to Aria,

"They're trying to revive Maligore, by sacrificing me and Tanya. That monster is Ecliptor, he worked for Astronema. I thought he was destroyed when Zordon made his sacrifice." Justin and Aria caught each other's eyes, mouths open.

"We'd better get back now." Justin said. Aria nodded and the two older people followed as the two teens started walking to the cars.

**Command Center**

"Wasn't Muranthias destroyed after you left?" Kira asked.

"No, Mailgore was thrown into the ocean, destroying him. But Muranthias is still there. But how did Justin and Aria get there?" Tommy answered her.

"I think I have that answer too." Hayley said, sitting down at the computer. Typing in a few things, she brought up some video images. "I found these on a government satellite." She played the film of Aria and Justin fighting tyrannodrones. The blasts came and Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser rescued them. Kat stood up quickly.

"Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser?" she exclaimed. "I wondered where they went!"

"What are they?" Conner asked.

"They are cars that are kind of life like. The second group of Turbo rangers used them. Justin used Storm Blaster and TJ, who was the red ranger, used Lightning Cruiser. Last I knew, they were with him and Cassie." Kat replied.

"Him and Cassie?" Tommy asked. Kat rolled her eyes at him.

"You really haven't been around, have you? They got married two years ago, just after Ashley and Andros, before Carlos and… you didn't know about them either did you?" Kat said exasperatedly. Tommy shook his head guiltily.

"I've been so busy with the Dino Gems lately. And now being a ranger again… I just haven't had time."

"And you still won't." Hayley interrupted. "Looks like lava-boy is back." Conner and the other teens crowded around the computer.

"We'll take car of it, we'll call if we need you Dr. O." Conner said.

"But…"

"Hey, he's probably only going to try to beat on us, instead of defeat, like he has. No sense in having everyone beaten up." Tommy thought a second.

"Alright, but be careful." The four teens nodded and went to the middle of the room.

"Ready?"

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"White ranger, Dino Power!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

Kat looked after the four with a smile.

"Just like the good old days." Tommy laughed. Kat looked uncomfortable. Tommy knitted his eyebrows, she looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something." she whispered.

"You can tell me anything Kat." Tommy answered moving closer. She looked up at him.

"Tommy, I got married." Tommy jumped away.

"Wha…what?"

"He's part of the new police force, Space Patrol Delta. They're trying to create ranger powers to be a police force." Tommy turned away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" he asked turning back to look in the eye.

"I couldn't find you Tommy! You disappeared faster than anyone. I've kept in touch with Ashley better than I have with you. The only reason I got your address this time is because you were in the paper two months ago when they announced the new teacher form Reefside high. They always put that stuff in the paper for legalities and I saw it. I meant to call you, but I couldn't." a single tear fell down her face. "James understood. I really love him." Tommy smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry I over-reacted. I'm happy for you Kat." he gave her a quick, friendly hug. She smiled and he began to walk away.

"Wait. There's one more thing." Tommy stopped and turned to her. "Tommy, James and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant."

**Muranthias**

"Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser? You're kidding me!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd see these two again." Adam said, running his hand over Storm Blaster's hood. The cars both flashed their headlights, happily.

"I never thought these two were so lifelike." Aria said. "They really are awesome." Justin laughed.

"There's a lot you don't know about Power Rangers, girl." Aria whirled around to face him.

"Don't go there blue boy." Tanya and Adam laughed at the two of them.

"I see you two still hate each other." Tanya laughed. Justin nodded while smiling, but Aria crinkled her brow and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Aria?" Adam asked the teenager. She looked up straight into Justin's face.

"You think I hated you?"

"Um, yeah." he said, sarcastically, teasing her. When she looked at the ground and didn't respond he stopped. "Aria, you were always being mean to me and beat me up when we'd spar."

"I never hated you." Aria shoved her hands into her pockets and started walking around. "I guess I was just jealous." She stopped and looked at Justin, who was surprised. Neither Tanya or Adam moved, they looked at each other and silently agreed to let the teens work it out.

"Jealous? Of me?" Justin asked, clearly surprised. "My dad was never home and I had to fit in at a high school when I was 12. Why were you jealous?"

"Why? You were a power ranger. What kid wouldn't want that? And everyday you got to spend time with Tommy. I barely saw him, you saw him daily. I couldn't stand it. I wanted so much to spend time with my older brother, he was my idol." She stopped for a moment. "I guess I just took it out on you. I'm sorry." Justin was quiet.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry too. Friends?" He stuck out his hand. Aria smiled and shook it.

"Friends."

"Aww, how sweet." Adam said, moving between them. "I never thought I'd see you two ever getting along." Making both teens laugh, breaking the slight tension.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy your friendship." A harsh voice on the hillside made all four turn quickly.

"Ecliptor. I thought you were destroyed." Tanya said, disgusted.

"The version Dark Spector made me into was. The real me was turned into a ghost. I have haunted the galaxy for years but was not saved until a week ago when Zeltrax discovered my spirit and revived me." The four stood on the ground looking up to the large green and black monster. Suddenly, dozens of tyrannodrones appeared on either side of him.

"Oh my…" Aria trailed off.

"Adam, get in Lightning Cruiser with Aria, Tanya come with me." Justin directed, mouth barely moving.

"Get them!" Ecliptor shouted.

"Now!" Justin yelled. The four ran to the cars, Aria hopped into the driver's side of Lightning Cruiser, Adam in the passenger while Justin drove Storm Blaster next to Tanya. Both cars peeled out and drove through the wider areas of the jungle.

"Watch where you're going!" Adam shouted to Aria as they almost hit a tree.

"It's not me! It's the car!" She shouted. The tyrannodrones had no hope of catching them. The cars skidded to a stop near a beach on the south side of the island. They climbed out.

"Why do you think they brought us here?" Aria asked, looking around.

"I don't know…" Tanya started, but was interrupted by Adam.

"Look!" he shouted, pointing to the hill. "It's a cave." Adam looked at the two teens and Tanya. "What do you think?"

"I think we've come too far to leave now. Let's go see what's up there." Aria stated. The others nodded, and they started hiking up the hill.

**Command Center**

"That was brutal." Conner said, sitting down in a chair, wincing. He, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had just returned from fighting off the lava monster whom they had decided to call Maligore.

"You guys did well." Tommy said, smiling at the tired teens. Kat and Hayley sat in the computer chairs.

"Have you heard from Justin or Aria yet?" Ethan asked, concerned.

"We only know that Zeltrax came from Muranthias." Kat answered.

"What's the story with Maligore anyway?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought you said he was destroyed after you threw him into the ocean?" Trent added, nodding with the others. Tommy sighed.

"When the Turbo rangers threw Maligore into the ocean, he was mostly destroyed. Then later a fiend named Dark Spector harnessed his power. He led the evil alliance that included Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, Mondo and Machina of the Machine Empire, and Astronema. Dark Spector was destroyed by Darkonda, who also perished. After that I discovered that all his energy was put into one stone. That stone was on top of the staff Elsa used to mutate that monster."

"But what does that have to do with Zeltrax? I'm mean, he and Mesogog aren't exactly on speaking terms." Kira asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Justin and Aria?" Conner asked.

"We've been tracking a massive energy surge lately. It sprang up again while you were fighting Maligore. I asked them to go check it out. How could I have guessed they'd disappear?"

"You couldn't have." Kat said, putting her hand on Hayley's shoulder.

"Well, are we just going to sit here or are we going to help them?" Ethan asked the three adults. Tommy and Kat looked at each other.

"Look Ethan," Kat answered him, "it took a great deal of power and a ghost ship for us to get there the last time. I guess Aria and Justin got there so fast is because of the cars. We," she pointed to herself and Tommy, "never used them. T.J. and Justin used them after Dimitria retired us."

"So you're saying we have no way to get there." Kira said questioningly. The adults didn't move.

**Muranthias**

"How much further?" Tanya asked, stopping to catch her breath.

"Not much." Justin answered her, also stopping while looking up the mountain. Aria and Adam stopped as well, both breathing harder than usual.

"I think it's just over there." Adam said, moving toward a cluster of bushes.   
Pushing them to the side, he revealed a short dirt pathway that lead to the cave. "Come on." He moved forward and the other three followed him. They walked down the damp and dark tunnel, keeping their hands on the walls, to know where they were in the pitch blackness. Bright fire lit a small room when they entered it, startling Tanya.

"Whoa." Aria was looking at something across the room, her eyes glowing. She walked over to it, Justin following. Tanya and Adam watched the two teens. Aria and Justin went over to a small pillar in the center of the room. It was glowing with pink and green light.

"What are they?" Justin asked, in awe. Aria reached for one of the glowing stones. Justin opened his mouth to stop her, but instead reached his own hand toward the green stone. They each grabbed them, and the stones stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Aria asked.

"You just helped me achieve my goal." They all turned to see Ecliptor standing at the entrance. "Now, hand them over."

**Still Muranthias**

"But I thought you wanted to revive Maligore." Aria said, faltering over each word. Ecliptor laughed at her.

"Mesogog has already revived what is left of Maligore into that stupid creature. I was just using you to capture these stones for me." Justin and Aria stood still while Tanya and Adam slowly backed over to them as the tyrannodrones advanced.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Tanya whispered. The others nodded. Justin and Adam went after the tyrannodrones and Aria and Tanya followed. Using expert martial arts, Adam and Tanya were easily fighting off the tyrannodrones. Justin and Aria held their own and kept them at bay.

Soon, Justin had too many drones attacking him, and one particularly large one pushed him to the ground. He threw up his arm to protect his head when it swung its mutated arm at him. The tyrannodrone screamed in pain and jerked away from him.

"What the…?" He said, surprised and confused. He stood and swung his arm again, testing to see what would happen. A green light thing came out and formed a barrier between them. The tyrannodrones hit it and were thrown back. "Whoa, cool!" He shouted.

Aria wasn't having the best time with the multitude of drones attacking her either. With every kick or punch she blocked, two more hit her. _Man, I've never had to fight like this._ Aria thought. A tyrannodrone grabbed her and threw her across the room at a tall pillar. She braced for the impact of hitting it, but it never came. She landed hard on the ground, behind it.

"What in the world?" Stunned the tyrannodrones stared at her, then, seeming to snap out of it, they resumed their attack. Aria braced herself and ran at the pillar, surprising herself she went directly through it. "This is getting too weird."

Adam and Tanya watched them use their powers while fighting the minions. Between kicks and punches, they exchanged a look.

"Head for the door!" Adam shouted. Aria, Justin, and Tanya pushed off the last of their attackers and ran out the door.

"To the cars!" Justin shouted. Without responding the others followed to the cars and jumped in, this time Adam and Tanya were driving, leaving the teens free to keep the tryannodrones off the cars.

**Command Center**

An alarm sounded and the rangers all stood up and looked to the moniters.

"Maligore's back." Tommy said finalizing their fears. He silenced Conner, who was about to speak. "I'm going with you. No arguing." Conner nodded at his teacher, smiling in spite of their desperate situation.

"Ready?" Conner asked the team. They all looked at him, all very much scared, but strong.

"Ready!" They all answered him, determined and truly ready.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, HAH!" This time their morph was strong and unwavering, showing their strength and dedication.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

They each called their respective dinosaur with all the might they could. In a flash they were in the Warehouse district facing the lava-faced foe that had beaten them down so many times.

"So you decided to show you're faces?" He taunted them. Dancing about, taunting them. Kira's fists clenched.

"You ready Conner?" she asked the not moving red ranger.

"Ready." he whispered harshly. Then he yelled, "Shield of Triumph!"

Ethan and Kira donated their power to him and he powered up, transforming into the Triassic ranger. The monster merely laughed at him.

"You think you're little power boost is going to faze me?" He taunted, only making Conner madder. He ran at Maligore striking at him hard. Maligore accepted each blow. Conner stopped, breathing heavily. Maligore cried out an animal sounding cry and slashed Conner directly across his chest, throwing him backward and making him revert back to regular ranger mode.

"Conner!" Ethan shouted as the four other rangers ran forward and helped him up.

"I'm getting bored of this playing around." Maligore taunted. "Let's make this fun!" he raised his arms and began to grow.

**Muranthias**

"I think we lost them…again." Adam said to Aria, who sat in the sea next to him looking around widely for the mutated monsters.

"I hope you're right." she whispered.

"Me too." Tanya said from the car next to them. Justin stood up in Storm Blaster and jumped out. The other three opened the doors and followed suit.

"What were those things you picked up?" Adam asked the teens. Aria and Justin reached into their pockets and held out the small gems. "What are they?" Adam asked. Aria shrugged but Justin's eyes lit up and he excitedly answered.

"I'm not sure, but it gave me this weird power." he said. "I can make a force-field with my arms."

"Me too. Only I can go through things." Aria answered, he eyes, equally as lit.

"What do you think this means?" Tanya interjected. The two cars beeped their horns. The four people looked at them.

"What do they want?" Justin asked Adam, who was standing directly next to him.

"Not sure, but I think they want you and Aria to see them." Adam replied. Justin and Aria looked at each other, shrugged and walked over to the two cars. Justin looked at Storm Blaster and Aria at Lightning Cruiser. Feeling really stupid Aria looked at the car. Justin, however, smiled at his old friend. Both cars flashed their headlights happily and simultaneously their glove compartments opened, revealing two power morphers.

"My morpher!" Justin shouted. "I forgot you had this." he picked it up and put it on his wrist. Aria silently picked up the red morpher that lay in the glove compartment door, while Justin talked. "Wait a minute." Justin wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at the morpher.

"What is it?" Adam asked, stepping next to Justin. Justin shook the morpher, as the three watched him. He looked up.

"It has no power."

"No power?" Tanya asked. "Didn't you use it to save the Space rangers?" Justin nodded at her.

"I don't understand it."

"Of course." Adam Tanya and Justin turned to Aria, who's face had lit up with absolute comprehension. "The gems. they're the same ones the Dino Rangers use to morph. Which means…"

"The two of you are to use the dino gems to power the Turbo morphers." Adam finished for her. Arai nodded and stared at the morpher. Carefully she took the gem and placed it on the wrist mounted object. The gem glowed a bright pink before disappearing into the morpher. Justin took his green gem and did the same.

"They're both powered now." Tanya whispered. "But, will you be Turbo rangers? Or turbo rangers?"

"You'll be neither when I get through with you." Ecliptor's voice once again cut into their conversation. They all struck fighting poses.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of him interrupting us." Aria scowled at Ecliptor, her eyes practically spitting fire at him.

"You know, if there ever was a chance to find out what kind of ranger you are, it's now." Adam said, smiling at the two. Justin and Aria nodded and stood straight.

"Ready?" Justin asked. Aria breathed deeply.

"Ready."

"Shift into Turbo!" both teens shouted, and inserted their keys into the morpher after moving it around like a steering wheel.

"Parasaur, Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, moving his arms apart with a green light connecting them. Lightning drew his green suit onto his body, and then flipping over in the air, his helmet appeared on his head.

"Parasaur! Dino Power!" he shouted, dressed in a green Dino Thunder suit that resembled Ethan's and striking a pose. Meanwhile Aria shouted,

"Stegosaur, Turbo Power!" She moved her arms apart with a pink light connecting them. Lightning drew her pink suit onto her body, and then she flipped over in the air, landing and having her helmet appear on her head as she struck a pose shouting, "Stegasaur Dino Power!"

Coming out of the alternate morphing dimension the two examined their suits.

"Awesome!" Aria said excitedly.

"I'm green." Justin said, partially in awe and partially disappointed.

"If you've finished I think I'll attack now." Ecliptor said from his perch, causing the two newest rangers to move into fighting positions. "Get them!" Ecliptor shouted, sending about twenty tyrannodrone's after them. Justin and Aria attacked them, fighting with better luck and skill with their new spandex suits.

Together, they quickly defeated the minions and began fighting Ecliptor himself. They began a clock-like attack, one hitting followed by the other. Each hit pushed Ecliptor further and further past his limits and soon he was on the ground in front of the two rangers. Adam and Tanya cheered them on from the safety of the cars. Ecliptor stood slowly, leaning heavily on his sword.

"Give it up, Ecliptor." Justin said, his sounded voice serious and severe as he Aria stood threateningly over the fallen warrior.

"Never!" He shouted, standing tall and spreading his arms wide, yelling as if he were in pain. The two teens jumped backward as he grew at an alarming rate to the height of the Empire State Building.

"I forgot they do that." Justin said, as he and Aria looked up at the enormous monster. "What I would give to have the Turbo Megazord!"

**Reefside**

Maligore stood looming over the city preparing to attack.

"To the zords!" the black ranger shouted. The three dino zords combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord as the dragonzord and the stegozord combined into the Dino Stegazord. Tommy stood on the ground and watched as the teens fought the giant lava cracked lizard.

"Double Drill Attack!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan charged up the drill and struck at Maligore. He simply grabbed it and threw them to the ground.

"Hang on guys!" Trent yelled from the Dino Stegazord. He ran at Maligore but he suddenly stopped.

"Trent?" Conner yelled from the ground, "What's going on?" Before Trent could answer, his zord fell over and split. The Dragozord flew up to the top of a building and perched there. Trent landed on the ground next to Tommy who helped him up.

"What's going on?" he asked the white ranger. Trent answered him,

"I have no idea." Suddenly the Parazord and the Stegazord both began leaving.

"Where are they going?" Kira shouted.

"I don't know." Conner answered in combination of awe and in total confusion. The two zords walked a ways before being sucked into an invisiportal.

"Whoa, did that just happen?" Ethan asked.

**Muranthias**

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Aria asked. Tanya and Adam came up behind them.

"Generally," Adam started, "You have zords."

"Like them?" The pink ranger asked, pointing at the giant dinosaurs walking onto the battlefield. The Stegosaurus and Parasaurus attacked Ecliptor, pushing him down and making him stumble backwards, once he had stood.

"Whoa." Justin said in awe.

"Easy there." Aria laughed at the newly made green ranger. "Don't geek out on me." Just then the two dinozords seemed to talk to them.

"What are they saying?" Tanya asked.

"I think they want us to pilot them." Aria said, confused. "Can we even do that?"

"Well, I guess we must. But how?"

"Concentrate." The two new rangers looked at Adam who looked surprised that he had spoken. "I don't know why I said that, but you can do anything if you concentrate."

"Well, it can't hurt to try." Aria and Justin closed their eyes; it was evident to Adam and Tanya due to their bowed heads. Suddenly the two rose into the air and went inside the dinozords through a type of osmosis.

"Whoa, what's that?" Justin said, pointing at the orb in front of him.

"I think we're supposed to put our hands on it." Aria said, as she placed her hands on the orb. It began to glow. "I can control its movement!" she exclaimed from inside the Stegozord.

"Me too!" Justin agreed from the parazord's cockpit. "Now let's take him down."

"Oh yeah." The two attacked Ecliptor who had slowly been recuperating from his wounds.

"Spike attack!" Aria called out and sent several of her zord's back spikes at Ecliptor. He faultered, just as Justin attacked using the parazord's scissor 'beak'.

"Let's finish him!" Justin yelled.

"You got it." Aria agreed and the two simultaneously blasted Ecliptor with all the power they could.

"You will regret this…rangers…" Ecliptor shouted, falling down and exploding into nothing.

"Once again…Ecliptor is destroyed." Adam laughed. Tanya smiled at him,

"It's not that funny. They could have been destroyed." She rebuked him.

"Yes, but they weren't, they're fine."

"Hey, when you two are done talking, we'll give you a ride back to Reefside." Justin yelled down to the two veteran rangers.

"No, I think we'll take the cars." Adam laughed, as the Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster honked their horns and flashed their lights.

**Meanwhile Reefside**

"Double Drill Attack!" Conner, Ethan and Kira shouted, blasting both drills at Maligore. He faultered back, but didn't fall. Growling and flailing his arms, he lunged at the Megazord.

"No! They can't take another hit!" Trent yelled from the ground, Tommy said nothing, he just stared at the Megazord, which shielded itself from the incoming attack. Maligore struck at him, but moved back sharply, as if he'd been hit.

"It's the Stegazord and the Parazord! They're back!" Tommy yelled. The Stegazord and the Parazord kept launching attack after attack. Maligore fell back faster and faster, until he was tired.

"Attack him now!"

"Who was that?" Conner asked.

"Don't question, just aim for his side!" Tommy yelled.

"Right!" Shouted the primary rangers, "Double Drill Attack!" For the second time they struck at him; this time more effective than the last. Maligore stumbled and fell into an explosion of fire. Now back at his normal size he faced the white and black rangers. Red, Blue, and Yellow joined them.

"Who was in those zords?" Ethan asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out, look!" Kira shouted, pointing to the Stego and Parazords. Two rangers lept down and stood between them and Maligore, facing away.

"Whoa, green and pink." Ethan said, in awe of the two new rangers in front of them.

"Ready?" The green one asked.

"Don't even pretend you're in charge." The pink one answered, making the green ranger laugh. "Let's go!" Both rangers charged the monster, each attacking him in their own way. Stumbling backwards, Maligore yelled out in pain.

"Let's not let them have all the fun!" Conner said cracking his knuckles.

"Right! Z-Rex Blaster!" The green and pink rangers stood on either side of the blaster as the rangers got into position. "Fire!" they all shouted. Maligore yelled in pain as the blast of energy hit him. He fell into an explosion of fire, leaving behind only scorched cement and the staff of Muranthias. The black ranger walked up to it, picked it up and de-morphed.

"I won't let this happen again." he said seriously, holding the staff in both hands. He raised the staff high into the air and slammed it down on the cement, shattering the red globe and the top. A puff of red smoke escaped and diffused into the air. The red, blue, yellow, and white rangers joined him.

"Now the only question is; who are they?" Kira said softly, looking at the green and pink rangers who had approached them. Tommy stood forward of the teens.

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem." The pink ranger answered cheerily. Tommy's face wrinkled in confusion, only making the pink ranger giggle.

"Stop it." the green ranger laughed at her.

"You two need to grow up a little." A male voice said from behind them.

"Adam! Tanya!" Tommy shouted as his two former team mates joined them. Adam grinned as Tanya gave Tommy a hug.

"Wait till you see who they are." he said, pointing at the green and pink rangers; who turned to each other and nodded.

"Power Down!" They said in unison, their respective colors enveloping their bodies and taking their suits with it.

"Aria!? Justin?!" Tommy croaked, making his sister giggle.

"What did you expect? I am _your_ sister after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked indignantly.

"What do you think?" Justin asked circling the brother and sister duo. "You had already been three different rangers by the time I joined the team. Face it, you have a rep."

"No kidding Dr. O." Ethan added. "We saw that tape. You're a legacy."

"Whoa now," Aria said putting her hands up, "We don't want him getting all egotistical on us here."

"And who needs and egotistical red ranger?" Trent said, grinning at Conner.

"I am not egotistical!" Conner shouted above the other ranger's laughing.

"Sure you're not, Mr. Power-ups." Kira laughed.

"That's it." Conner lunged for Trent; Trent dodged him and ran behind Ethan who ran to not cover Trent. Conner changed course and went for Kira, who hid behind Aria. Aria ran for Justin and the five stood around Conner, taunting him. Tommy, Adam and Tanya watched the six teenagers running around and laughed.

"Reminds you of us huh?" an Australian accented voice said from behind them. The three turned to see Kat standing behind them, grinning.

"Kat!" Tanya ran up to her old friend. "Sorry I didn't make it to lunch" she laughed. Kat laughed as well.

"Hello Adam." she said hugging him as well. "Can you believe how much Aria and Justin grew up?"

"Not at all." Tanya answered, "Although." she said, looking at the still running teens. "She's just like her brother." Tommy looked at her quickly.

"Don't say anything." Adam stopped him. "She's a spitfire. Just like you. Although, she's probably not always late, and she's probably a better fighter." Adam grinned.

"Oh Kat." Tanya said, excitedly. "How is Mr. Tate and the baby?" Kat grinned at her old friend.

"They're both fine. Although James wants to name him Schuyler if it's a boy, after his father. I don't know if I like that." Tommy and Adam laughed.

"I think I'll go and see what the rangers are doing." Adam said.

"Me too," Tommy agreed smiling at the two women. "There are a lot of things I'd rather be doing than listening to baby talk."

"Why you…" Kat lunged to hit Tommy who dodged behind Adam. Adam in turn dodged Tanya and the two men ran toward the teens away from Kat and Tanya who chased them. They ran past the teens who stopped and watched them run off into the setting sun.

"Oh yeah, that's mature." Aria said sarcastically. The six teens laughed and chased the older rangers.

**End Chapter One**


End file.
